Michael Dias
A good hearted and strong moral led police officer, but can be a real cunt. Michael “Mikey” Dias is a Deputy with the Blaine County Sheriffs Office. His character is roleplayed by CallMeGrub. Description Mikey Dias is a Deputy serving in the BCSO. His callsign is 323 (cadet callsign was 501). Ever since becoming a Deputy, Dias shows an almost disturbing fondness for his Truck. He insists that the mullet is the height of fashion and under no circumstances will he ever cut it off despite the constant teasing he receives from it. He has several visible tattoos on his arms. His preferred weapon is a non lethal taser, but is frequently seen carrying a hammer and a "Demonic" machete. Although trained as a Deputy, Dias shows a fondness for detective work, earning him the nickname "The Bloodhound". He has gained a bit of infamy among criminals for being nearly impossible to elude. One of his most noteworthy arrested was the serial killer "River Styx" Dias also has a bit of a reckless streak when it comes to pursuits, earning him the nickname "Kawaii Killer" (a play on Koala killer) by members of the EMS. Background Dias spent many years training against the wild fauna of Australia. Boxing with kangaroos and destroying drop bears. Dias served in the Australian Special Forces, specifically the Recognizance Division. It is here that he discovered and subsequently honed his tracking skills. During his military service he amassed 153 confirmed kills. While still living in Australia, Dias’ brother Jose killed their father via shotgun blast to the head. Subsequently Jose fled Australia to LA. Dias gave chase which had him move as well. It is while living in LA that Dias met and married a woman named Anna. Dias applied and began working in LA. He became head of the Criminal Investigation Bureau. It was during his job here that a case brought him to find the decapitated head of his wife Anna. It didn’t take Dias long to find out that it was again his brother who brought upon death to his life. In bloody pursuit of his brother Dias followed him from LA to Los Santos. He changed jobs, applied to be a cadet in the academy and rose up the ranks all in a quest to avenge his late wife. Siz Fulker and the Bloodhound Officer Michael Dias and Siz have had a special relationship ever since they first met. Siz has thus-far been the only person who has consistently offered Dias any sort of challenge during his police work (with the former evading a pursuing Dias a number of times), this has created a sort of intense rivalry between the two (mainly for the title of "King of the Dirt.") This pursuit rivalry has spilled over to many other aspects of their interactions, with the two often exchanging banter whenever they encounter one another on the streets or during an arrest. Despite the apparent rivalry, Dias does have a soft side for Siz and will often give him light punishments when captured and once even went out of his way to stop Siz from being raided by striking a deal with him to return the PD grade weapons he stole off of his person after he was downed by Siz (as possession of PD grade weapons is a raidable offense with a resulting jail time of 300 months per stolen weapon for Siz would've been equivalent to 1500 months or 125 years for the four stolen PD weapons, not including any additional charges from whatever was uncovered in the raids.) Quotes "Koala Leather. It is stronger than Adamantium, Vibranium, Titanium, Unobtanium and Kevlar. It costs 50,000 per square inch." This is often cited as the reason Dias survives anything. Everyone always questions why he insists on making leather out of Koalas. Notes * Dias is often referred to as "The Bloodhound". * Also refers himself as "Master of the Dirt" a title previous held by Siz who stole it from Ziggy Buggs